


Breakfast at the Sunshine Cafe

by lily_pearl (lilyandjoey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Rage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/lily_pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after the night before - from a hung-over Ron's POV. Featuring angry Hermione and mediator Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at the Sunshine Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble contest.

So, Sunday morning Harry and I were enjoying a hearty breakfast at my favourite greasy spoon. It was the morning after a particularly heavy night and I've got to admit that I was paying so much attention to my food that I didn't notice Hermione come in until it was a bit too late.

"How could you?" she screeched.

I winced. Yes, I know it was a bad move but I was still a bit hung-over and she was so bloody shrill.

"Morning, Hermione," Harry said a little too cheerfully.

I glared at him and when I looked up I saw that Hermione had had the same reaction. Unfortunately, she diverted her attention back to me almost immediately. I racked my brains, trying to figure out what the Hell I had done to get her this angry. And then it hit me. I shoved half a sausage in my mouth while I thought about what to say. Hermione sat down across from me, next to Harry. She looked like she was trying to decide whether to hit me or shout at me.

"What is your problem, Ronald?" she asked, quieter than before but just as strident.

I winced again. I hate it when she calls me Ronald. And she knows it as well. I still had a mouthful of food, so I made a weird muffled noise and shrugged. Yeah, I know. I'm so classy.

"I don't know why you think my love life is any of your business," she continued. I could tell that she was getting into her stride so I didn't interrupt. "I mean, you've never expressed an interest in dating me, so why do insist on getting over-protective and acting the jealous boyfriend? And Fred and I were just dancing! He's not interested in me like that."

By sheer bad luck, my outrage at what Hermione had just said coincided with me swallowing the food I had been chewing. I slammed my cutlery down on the plastic table and nearly knocked over Harry's cup of tea.

"Of course he fancies you!" I yelled. "His hands were all over you!"

I don't know why but she totally over-reacted. She picked up the nearest thing to hand and threw it at my head. It happened to be one of those metal boxes with napkins in that they have on every table. It caught me on the side of my head and left me with a nasty cut above my eye.

"Oh, Ron I'm so sorry," she said, rushing round to my side of the table.

At that point, the owner of the café came over and kicked us out. I was furious! Thrown out of my favourite café – and over what? Hermione and her bloody temper.

"Here you go, mate," Harry said, handing me a load of napkins.

I held them against my forehead, trying to stop the blood from going into my eye. Harry grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into an alley. I pulled my wand, ready to Apparate out of there, but he stopped me.

"Ron, I'm really sorry," Hermione said.

She came towards me and I know she was going to try to heal the damn cut but I was really not in the mood.

"No," I said, backing away. "You've got me banned from my favourite café! If you want to let my brother feel you up in public, fine! From now on I'll leave you to it! Do whatever – or whoever – you want!"

Then I stormed off. I ended up going to the Accident and Emergency department of the nearest Muggle hospital to get the cut seen to because I couldn't face explaining what had happened to anyone I know and I'm crap at healing spells. It was a pretty weird experience. I told them some kid threw a stone at me, but I don't think they believed me.

Anyway, that's why I'm not speaking to Hermione. I'm avoiding Fred too but I don't think he's noticed yet. Harry reckons I'm being childish, but I reckon he'd feel differently if he was the one with stitches.


End file.
